Make me Feel Dangerous
by Isiah02
Summary: Elena's known Mateo long enough for her to have special kind of feelings for him. Now she'll get to show him those feelings one night after a late-night Grand Council meeting. Matena love story. Rated M for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What's up?!**

**Isiah: And no, your eyes are not messing with you! Welcome to Make me feel Dangerous! Finally another Mateo/Elena love story coming atcha after a couple months!**

**Tom: Oh yeah, here's hoping we still got it.**

**Isiah: Oh we still got that love touch. And with that being said, let's get into this story!**

**Tom: Alright- Wait, I need to ask something first.**

**Isiah: What?**

**Tom: Did you really get the story title from an Ariana Grande song?**

**Isiah: Tom shh!**

**Tom: Wait, what-**

**Isiah: Don't spoil the- Nevermind. Let's just go.**

* * *

**Make me feel Dangerous**

Elena's POV

It was just another beautiful morning in the palace of Avalor. I decided to enjoy the nice day by enjoying the weather in the royal garden. Going down the pathway and looking at the beauty of the flowers.

I soon saw a bouquet of flowers that really caught my attention and decided to get closer to it. While I was admiring the flowers, I remembered there was a bed chamber on the other side of the garden. I took a peek behind me and let out a slight chuckle at what I saw.

That bed chambers belonged to Mateo and to no surprise was he at the window getting a long distance view of my rear end. He's such a sly dog in my eyes, but I've always liked that about him. I stood straight and gave him a smile before beckoning him to come to me. As soon as I did it, he wasted no time leaving his window.

As soon as he left, I started continuing down the garden pathway. As I was walking, I couldn't help but notice Mateo's presence already nearby. I first thought he was trying to get a sneak attack on me. I confirmed that theory when I heard footsteps quickly getting towards me and performed a backflip jump over Mateo.

When I landed behind him, he turned over to me and I saw a look amusement on his face as he complimented me. "Nice move Elena."

I smiled at Mateo and said, "Thank you Mateo. Your move isn't so bad itself...just focus more on the attack...and less on my butt."

Mateo chuckled at my response and said, "You know how I can when you taunt me with such a motive."

"I guess I do," I said as I started walking in the gardens with Mateo. He then thought about starting a new conversation. "So have you heard from Gabe lately," he asked.

"No, what about him," I asked.

"Well earlier today, he came into my workshop with Naomi saying he was immortal and was unstoppable."

I chuckled as I spoke. "You know how Gabe can get when he's motivated."

"Yeah, but ever since we confronted the Delgados, he's been nothing but motivated," Mateo said. "Especially after the way he killed Ash Delgado."

I looked at Mateo and said, "Hmm. You're right. That was quite an unexpected way to execute someone."

"Yeah...literally ripped the bitch's heart out her chest," Mateo said making me look at him with a small smirk. I couldn't help but low key adore the way he swore around me.

"Well, don't act like the way you bested Victor was wasn't anything unexpected," I said.

"What, you mean the way I threw out and destroyed his back," Mateo said in a cocky like tone. "I'll have you know that wasn't just justice. That was also a message."

"And what message is that?"

"Why, don't bring a knife to a gunfight, of course," Mateo said. "A knife to a magic fight to be more precise."

"I'm certain that Victor got that message well," I said as we both made our way inside the palace.

As we were heading towards the ballroom, Mateo looked at me with something on his mind. "Hey sorta a random question. Are you free tonight?"

"Ooh, I wish I was," I answered with regret. "I'm having a special meeting with the Grand Council tonight at the Fire Garden Hotel tonight." He nodded at this as I thought of a way to see him tonight. "But maybe you can come by and keep me company when the meeting's over."

Mateo smiled at this and said, "Name the time of the meeting and I'll be there."

**A Late-Night Get-Together**

I was with the Grand Council having what you could say was a small party. But it was really a meeting. It was just coming to a close as my grandparents, cousin, and Naomi went their seperate ways. I kept my place in the Fire Garden Hotel meeting room where we had our little 'party' at.

As I was having some time to myself, I didn't notice someone coming to me and pouring the same fruit punch I was drinking in my cup. I looked up to see none other than Mateo smiling at me in which made me smile back at him.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up," I said. "Thought you would've gotten scared."

Mateo chuckled at me and said, "Me? Scared? Scared of what?"

"Oh I don't know, just scared I guess," I said taking the bottle of punch he had and pouring him a glass. When I pour about half a glass, I gave Mateo the cup and he took it. We both tapped our cups together and began drinking our punch.

I finished my glass of punch before he did and he placed his cup on the table. "Now that's good," he said satisfied.

"Yes it is," I sat my cup next to his and pressed my lips onto Mateo's. Giving him a small kiss. "But I know something that'll be better."

"Oh? And what is that," Mateo asked with a small noticeable smirk.

"Well...I have a room on the top floor. Maybe we can head there and enjoy each other's time there," I said.

"I'd say that sounds marvelous," Mateo said excitedly.

"Great. Just wait here while I make sure the room is ready for us," I made my way out of the meeting room.

I had Mateo right where I want him.

Now's my chance for me to show him how dangerous he can make me.

To be continued...

* * *

**Tom: Oh yeah! Off to a great start!**

**Isiah: As we always are, T. Guys we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. Especially after not doing these kinda stories in a few months. We're gonna try to multi-task and do this along with Avalor's Ending Nightmare as well because that other story's coming along great too.**

**Tom: Be sure to check that out as well if you haven't by any chance. Other than that, don't forget to give this story a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We thank you for the support given to us. We'll see you guys later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Make me feel Dangerous! You guys showed enough support for me to continue this story, as I expected.**

**Tom: So we thank you guys for that of course.**

**Isiah: Yep, now with that being said, let's jump right into the next chapter.**

* * *

Normal POV

After about five minutes of waiting, Mateo got a sign from Elena to come up to her room. He went to one of the elevators in the lobby and it took him to the top floor. Soon heading towards one of the suites to the right and finding none other than Elena.

"Ooh, hey," Mateo said completely stunned by Elena's short sky blue gown. But little did he know, there was something that would get him more stunned underneath.

"Hi," Elena seductively greeted her lover back before planting a kiss on his lips. "Took ya long enough to get here. Thought you weren't scared."

Mateo let out a slight chuckle and said, "I'm just taking it all in. You look so beautiful Elena."

Elena smirked at her lover's words and wrapped her arms around his neck before starting a kissing session with him. Taking it nice and slow in the kiss and having both their tongues slowly dance with each other. Moans from both lovers pleasing one another.

As Elena's hand caressed Mateo's hair, Mateo's hand made its way to her butt. Caressing it gently and nearly getting his hand underneath her gown. Elena broke the kiss and sexually walked over to her bed. Crawling over to the pillow and laying her head on it while giving Mateo a look of seduction.

"Care to join me, your Majesty," Elena asked beckoning Mateo to come to her. He let out a smirk and said, "Gladly, my Queen." Elena chuckled as he made his way next to her in the bed and they both shared a moment of looking into each others' eyes.

After a stare off with each other, Mateo leaned in for a kiss and Elena accepted it. Her arms returning around his neck while his hand snake its way down her back. Elena soon broke the kiss giving Mateo the advantage to go down her neck. Leaving soft kisses down her neck and collar bone.

"Mateo...," Elena moaned softly getting her wizard lover's attention. He left her neck looked into her eyes again.

"Hmm," Mateo answered her.

"Stop the teasing...just have me already," Elena said in a slight beg.

Mateo let out a slight chuckle and said, "Going straight to the point. I love it." He then put his hands on his wizard robes and began to remove it from his body. Throwing it to the side afterwards.

Elena let out a smirk as Mateo's robe was thrown to the side before going up to him. Removing his green vest and slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, getting a view of his chest. Mateo let out a slight moan as Elena left soft kisses around his chest. His eyes were closed as she then went to his ear and seductively whispered, "Mateo. Open your eyes. I want you to see how you really make me feel."

Mateo's POV

My hands were excited by my lover's words and moved over to the straps of her sky blue dress. Taking some of my time to remove it and throwing it to the side. When I took a look at what was underneath, I had thought I was staring into one of those strippers that be at gentlemen's clubs.(Yes, I've been to one of them. Don't judge me.) Her undergarments were a black lace bra and black lace panties.

I looked at Elena's undergarments making my mind blow with thousands of questions. Who would've thought she would wear something so seductive. She noticed the trance I was in and broke it with another kissing session. My hands going down her chest and stomach making her let out a moan.

A few minutes of kissing past before I broke the kiss and starting going down her neck again. Leaving soft kisses down her neck and collar bone before going down to her chest. I brought out my tongue on her ample cleavage as I continued my kisses. Elena's moans turned louder and her hand made its way to my hair. Caressing it softly as I pleasured her cleavage area.

Wanting to keep the pleasure moving, my hands made their way towards her back and began undoing her bra. Taking off the straps and watching as her breasts fell freely. Elena let out a relaxing sigh and quickly tackled me to her bed. Getting on top of me and letting out a giggle as she noticed me giving her a playful glare.

"Guess you're all mine now," she said caressing my face.

"Hmm, I guess," I answered her.

Elena let out another smirk and thought it would be better if I had a closer look at her breasts. Grabbing the back of my head and burying my face in between them. I let out a blush noticeable enough for her to see making her giggle as a reaction. I then managed to take one of Elena's breasts into my mouth and suck gently on it.

"Oh yes," Elena moaned in pleasure as she got a grip on my hair. I began taking my tongue and dragging it across her erect nipples. Elena threw her head back and continued to let out her moans. This gave me an opportunity to switch places with her again. Getting back on top of Elena. She stretched her arms and said, "I'm all yours, love."

"Just the way I like it," I smirked at her like she did me before placing my hands on her breasts. Rolling them like dough and giving them gentle squeezes. Elena just laid there with her eyes shut as she enjoyed me fondling her breasts.

A few minutes of me playing with Elena's breasts past before I decided to take the next step. Taking one of her breasts into my mouth and sucking it with some fierce in it this time. Elena gasped at this and started grabbing my hair. Letting out pleasurable moans as I started licking her breast.

"Mmm, yes. Pleasure that breast good, papi," I heard Elena say as I switched over to her other breast. The grip she had on my hair quickly turned into soft caresses. One of my hands went over to her other breast and cupped it in my hand. After a couple more moments of this, Elena used my hair to lift my head from her chest and back to her, starting another kissing session with me.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Alright, there goes another chapter for you guys.**

**Tom: Man, did this get hot or what?**

**Isiah: You said it, bud. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Expect more of this soon. We got some more of Avalor's Ending Nightmare coming soon as well, so look out for that.**

**Tom: As always, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What's up!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Make me feel Dangerous! I hope you guys are ready to continue this because I'm sure as hell ready for the hotness that continues in this story.**

**Tom: And I'm ready for this as well.**

**Isiah: I'm more ready.**

**Tom: I'm mostly ready!**

**Isiah: Are not!**

**Tom: Are too!**

**Isiah: Nuh-uh!**

**Tom: Yeah-huh!**

**Isiah: Nuh-uh!**

**Tom: YEAH-HUH!**

**Elena:*from afar* HEY! STAY ON SCRIPT!**

**Isiah/Tom:...Whoops.**

**Tom: Wanna just continue?**

**Isiah: Yeah, let's go.**

* * *

Mateo's POV

Elena held me close to her by wrapping her arms tightly around my neck as we shared another kissing session. I decided to return the favor by letting my hands go down to her soft butt. Giving it a gentle squeeze as she let out a soft moan as a reaction.

A sort while after, I decided to pull Elena on top of me so she would be on top. She let out a smile in our continued kiss and I smiled back at her. As we continued our kissing session, Elena noticed my hand getting more of a hold on her butt and decided to adjust herself so that I wouldn't let go. My hand soon found its way to her panty line and she let herself up so I could remove her lower undergarment from her body.

After I threw her panties to the side, I took a good look at Elena's fully naked body. From her ample breasts down her well toned stomach and down to her waist. God she was so beautiful, who wouldn't dare want her? Elena caught me staring and let out a giggle before making her way down to my pants. Unbuttoning and unzipping my pants and taking off my belt before pulling them off me.

When she threw my pants to the side, Elena smirked as if she had an idea in her mind. She caressed my thigh a few times and replaced her hand with the lips of her womanhood. Riding my leg slowly and holding me by my shoulders. Elena began letting out moans of pleasure as she began riding my leg.

I felt a tingling feeling in my leg as Elena's juices got into contact with my leg. This made me lean up and kiss her neck a few times. Getting another hold on her butt as she started riding my leg faster. Both of our moans slightly turning louder by the second.

"Oh yes," I heard Elena moan out as I went to one of her tender breasts again. Taking one of them into my mouth as she grabbed my hair. Her womanhood riding my leg faster and faster making both of our moans get even louder. Eventually, I noticed Elena stop riding my leg and embraced me in another kissing session.

As I was kissing her back, I felt Elena's hands caress my hair, going down my face, and finally to my chest. She was caressing every inch of my chest that was in her sight as my hand continued to make itself comfortable on her butt. Giving it a playful smack making her giggle as a reaction.

"You're such a sly dog," Elena chuckled.

"You know me," I responded as Elena let out another chuckle.

Elena's POV

After kissing him a few more times, Mateo decided to let himself back on top of me. I didn't complain about it given the fact that we didn't care who'd be on top of who, as long as we had each other. "Just relax...and let papi Mateo take care of your pleasuring needs," he said in a smoothing tone.

"I'm all yours papi," I heard myself say as Mateo started kissing around my neck. I moaned at him doing this and held onto his shoulders as he started kissing around my chest. His eyes then glanced over my breasts and within seconds placed one of them in his mouth while he cupped the other one.

I tensed up from the feeling of Mateo's mouth having the watery appetite for my breast. My hand started caressing his soft hair as he soon began licking my erect nipples. My moans turning slightly louder. Mateo let out a smirk at my breast as his hands grabbed my arms and placed them over my head, giving him free space on my ample breasts.

After messing around with my left breast, Mateo switched over to the other one and did the same pleasuring procedures on it. But this time, instead of licking my breast, his teeth got into contact with my breast. Giving it a gentle bite. I let out a loud moan at this and got a grip onto Mateo's hair as his bite gotten slightly harder.

When Mateo was done pleasuring my breasts, he made his way down my stomach and then to my legs. Leaving gentle kisses on my thighs before going over to my womanhood. I felt him insert two of his fingers inside my vagina making me let out an unexpected gasp. He started off fingering me slowly before slowly going faster.

As he was pleasuring me with his finger, Mateo asked, "You like that, don't you?"

"Mmm yes," I moaned out as Mateo chuckled, satisfied with what he was seeing. He kept fingering me a few more moments before taking the next step. Wrapping his arm around one of my legs and showing me the real meaning of the words "melt in your mouth."

As he began pleasuring me with his tongue, I once again tensed up and got a grip on his hair. This somehow managed to motivate him more in eating out my insides. His tongue going deeper into my womanhood. My moans getting louder and louder. His free hand made its way to my butt. Squeezing it tightly as he continued his pleasuring deeds on me.

My free leg made its way to Mateo's shoulder and he managed to get a hold of it. Leaving me with no control over any part of my lower body. But was letting go from time to time so he could finger me again from time to time. The way he did it felt so good and my moans made it even better. I knew for a fact if he kept doing this along with eating out my womanhood, I would surly release an orgasm.

After what felt like an eternity of heaven, I felt myself getting close to an orgasm and warned Mateo about it. To no surprise, he didn't care but held me close to him by my butt so that he could make sure he would taste my orgasm when I released it. I tried to hold it as long as I could but it came to no avail. I got a good grip on Mateo's hair and finally released my orgasm inside his mouth. Making him taste my release.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: OKAY! Now THAT'S some hot steamy love right there!**

**Tom: That is some steamy goodness right there, 02.**

**Isiah: Yep. Welp everyone, that concludes another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Be on the lookout for another chapter of Avalor's Ending Nightmare shortly. I've been multi tasking with that along with this for the past week. Heh heh.**

**Tom: With that being said, make sure you guys give this chapter a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. As always, we love you guys. Thank you for supporting us everday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

**And now for a quick random moment.**

***never talk smack if you can't back it up: a parody scene in the episode Naomi Knows Best***

**Ash: You fools won't do shit, bitch!**

**Naomi: Is that a fact?**

**Ash: That's right, BITCH!**

**Naomi: Well, how 'bout you EAT HELLFIRE! *throws a molotov at Ash setting her on fire***

**Ash: *ascending to the heavens* You're still a little bitch.**

**Naomi: Yeah. And now your name really is Ash.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: S'up!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Make me feel Dangerous! Here we are near the end of this wonderful story. A lot of you guys really enjoyed it, and for that, thank you.**

**Tom: I don't have anything to say really.**

**Isiah: Okay then. Guess it's time to jump back into the story.**

* * *

Mateo's POV

I just laid next to Elena taking a breather as she rested herself. A few minutes later, she slowly made her way on top of me and I smiled at her before starting a kissing session with her. My hand slowly going down to her butt again. Squeezing her rump cheeks.

Elena noticed her butt being squeezed and giggled as a reaction. She then started leaving kisses down my body. First my neck, down my chest and stomach, until she reached my clothed covered manhood. She gave out a smirk and began removing my pants and lower undergarment.

As she was finishing removing my lower clothing, Elena let out a smirk at my fully grown manhood. Using her hands to get a grip on it before slowly starting to stroke it. Soft moans escaped my mouth as she did this and Elena thought it would be fun to tease me with her tongue on my crotch.

"Oh my God," I moaned out at Elena's tongue on my manhood. She then decided to go further by taking my manhood into her mouth. Sucking it gently while using her hand to grab me by my balls.

My moans began to turn up and one of my hands held the back of Elena's hair. Making sure she was taking in my entire crotch. She felt satisfied by me doing this and began to suck faster and harder, making me nearly let out a pleasuring scream.

"Mmm yes. That's a good princess," I moaned loudly feeling something slightly build up inside my crotch. Elena felt this and stopped pleasuring me with her mouth. I quickly leaned up and asked, "Why'd you stop love?"

"Hmm. You'll see," Elena laid me back down and slowly left a trail of kisses down my body again. I just laid there taking in the soft kisses, but a new wave of pleasure hit me when I felt my penis being squished by Elena's breasts.

My head quickly landed on the bed pillow and I covered my face up with my hands. Taking in the soft squishy feeling of my lover's ample breasts. She let out another smirk at my loud moans and attempted to push her tits further onto my crotch.

"Oh God yes," I said in a pleasuring tone.

"Hmm, you like that, don't ya," Elena said in a seductive tone.

"I love it," I answered her.

"Are you sure about that," Elena asked as she stopped squishing my breasts onto my manhood. Going up to my face and licking my cheek slowly.

"I loved that, and I love you," I said to Elena. She once again let out a smirk and said, "I don't know if I should believe you."

"And why is that," I asked watching as she reached for her gown. Pulling out something and handing it to me.

"I'll need you to prove you're not lying," she said handing me a condom. I smiled at this and said, "Not a problem."

As I was putting on the condom, Elena couldn't help but try to cuddle herself onto me. Resting her head onto my chest. I smiled at her doing this and returned the hug she was giving me. Planting a kiss on her neck and down her chest. Before I went any further, I laid Elena onto the bed and got on top of her, preparing myself to take her virginity.

Slowing I made my way inside of my lover and this resulted with a slight painful scream. I quickly stopped and attempted to pull back out but Elena caught me and said, "Don't you dare pull out, you sly boy."

I took a moment to think about what she just said and decided to push myself deeper into Elena. She let out a few whimpers as I did this but they were quickly turning into pleasurable moans. I noticed this happening and let out a smirk knowing that she was enjoying it so far and pulled out of her womanhood before ramming myself back into her.

"Oh my God Mateo," Elena said in a loud tone. I chuckled at this and groped Elena's breasts. Going slightly faster with my crotch inside her. Elena let out a slightly loud moan and grabbed me by my face. Embracing a fierce kissing session with me. Her tongue tasting every inch of my taste buds.

Her tongue kissing me managed to give me motivation to pleasure Elena harder. Holding her close to me as I soon began to harshly nail her. Elena broke the kiss and went back to letting out her moans. She begged for me to go faster inside her and did no attempt to hesitate to her command.

"Oh yes Mateo yes!"

"C'mon Elena, moan for me," I said in a motivating voice. I managed to go deeper inside of Elena and this made her obey my request. I thought this wouldn't be enough and said, "That won't do love! I want you to scream for me!"

"Ahh, please don't stop, love," Elena said nearing a screaming tone.

"Oh wouldn't dream of it baby," I said picking up my pace with the pleasuring. "Now c'mon baby! Scream!"

I could tell by the look on Elena's face she was getting the motivation I was giving her and her moans turned louder and louder. As I was moaning with her, I without thinking went down to her ample breasts one more time. Burying my face in between her double D cup breasts. Elena grabbed my hair and quickly began tugging at it.

After what felt like an eternity, I felt something build up inside me and I immediately warned Elena about it. It was to no surprise that she didn't care mainly due to the fact that she was getting close to her orgasm as well. We held each other close and both let out a loud scream as we finally released our orgasms at the same time.

My release quickly drained the remaining energy in my body and it made me lay next to Elena. Barely feeling anything from my waist down. Both of us panting as we rested ourselves. Elena soon scooted over to my chest and laid her head on it saying, "That was amazing love."

"Yeah...it really was amazing," I said in between pants.

Elena let out a chuckle as she spoke. "You're such a show-off." I chuckled back at her and replied with, "You know me. I'm a class act."

There was a quick laughing moment between us before it became quiet. This gave Elena the chance to say, "Let's wait until we feel our feet again to get ready to go back to the palace."

"Aww, so soon," I asked with a smirk.

"Mhm," Elena leaned over to my ear. "Unless you're ready to go another round."

"You've read my mind," I answered her. She smirked back at me and started kissing me again.

I had a feeling we wouldn't be heading back to the palace tonight.

Because I knew the love I gave her made her feel dangerous.

The end.

* * *

**Isiah: WHOO! FINALLY IT'S DONE!**

**Tom: Now we can finish Avalor's Ending Nightmare!**

**Isiah: You already know, Tom. We hope you fellow readers enjoyed this story. It'll probably be a while before we do another one of these. We don't know yet, we'll gonna try to get Ending Nightmare out the way first, then we'll talk about more love stories.**

**Tom: On that note, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. Also, be sure to watch the new Elena of Avalor episodes coming next week. You'll never know what we might come up with. But anyway, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: Until the next story!**


End file.
